Best Hot Chocolate EVER!
by DestielMinion
Summary: One-shot Just a little thing that popped into my head one night while drinking Hot Chocolate. Rating is for language and suggestive themes ;D Better summary inside. WARNING! Dastiel Content! Don't like, don't read ;D


**Authors Note;** So, I was drinking hot chocolate one night in my home, reading DeanxCastiel fanfics when I thought, "Can Angels taste? And if so, how would Castiel react to tasting hot chocolate for the first time?", thus this short one shot was born! Warning! There a few bad words in here, but then again, Dean wouldn't be Dean without his foul mouth xD and there is a slight bit of Dastiel, I only mean like kissing and maybe a bit of suggestive themes lol Ok, so maybe more than a little xD Well, enjoy ;D

**Disclaimer-** Sadly, I do not own Supernatural, and, it breaks my heart to admit this, nor do I own Castiel or Misha Collins –sighs- though I really wish I did D: Maybe I could angel-nap him! :D

**Best. Hot Chocolate. Ever!**

The sudden rush of hot chocolate into his mouth made his eyes widened. His tongue swirled the warm liquid around in his mouth, allowing it to touch every part of his tongue in order to get the full taste.

It was sweet, like sugar mixed with chocolate, but not too sweet. The aftertaste was slightly bitter, but he was still able to taste the chocolate as his tongue flicked out to lick the hot chocolate the clung to his upper lip from his first sip.

He downed the cup quickly, but before his tongue could flick out across his lips again, Dean was there. He grinned, before letting his tongue slowly run across Castiel's lips, lapping up the small amount of sweet liquid left behind.

Castiel grinned back before Dean kissed him deeply, his tongue pushing its way into his mouth as the two slowly stretched out across the couch, Castiel on bottom, Dean on top.

Castiel could taste the faintest hint of hot chocolate in Deans mouth has their tongues intermingled. The two stayed in that position, Dean's hands fisting in Castiel's dark locks, Castiel's hands clutching Dean's shirt, holding him close to his body as they continued to kiss.

"Damn, you taste good, Cas." Dean said with a grin, his voice low and husky as he spoke before his lips met Castiel's in another deep kiss, until someone cleared their throat from somewhere near the kitchen.

"Um, guys, sorry to break up the moment, but I think I'm going to vomit." Sam joked as he laughed. Dean raised his head to look at his younger brother over the armrest, grinning like a fool.

"Then don't look, Sammy." He teased, before looking down into the beautiful, strikingly blue eyes of his angel. He kissed him once more, softly, his lips lingering a little longer then for a normal kiss, causing Sam to mock an irritated sigh, grinning too.

"Alright, alright. You win, dude." Dean said with a laugh as he sat up. Castiel groaned as Dean's body moved away from him, which made Dean chuckle and grin widely.

"Best hot chocolate, ever." Castiel said, his voice deep and gravely as his eyes leveled on Dean's, glinting mischievously, his face straight, yet his eyes giving away his emotions. Dean couldn't help it when his hand ran up Castiel's leg to stop close to his inner thigh, still grinning like a fool, his eyes glinting as well, as Bobby entered the room.

"Oh good, looks like I'm just in time to watch these two fuck each other with their eyes." He said, a hint of humor adding to his smile. Dean laughed as he stood up, grabbing Castiel's hand roughly and pulled him up and toward the stairs.

"Who said anything about fucking with our eyes?" He said suggestively and he and Castiel hurried up the stairs. Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes as they heard the door to a bedroom close after the two disappeared up the stairs. They were going to be in for a long night.

**Authors Note;** Ok, so maybe it was a more than a little bit of Dastiel, but I couldn't help it! xD So, what did you think? Just a little something I had to get out of my head and decided to post for your reading pleasure! :D Feel free to review with anything on your mind. Anything is fine, even if its flame, I don't mind. So, please push the little button down there –point's down- and tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated, and if you do review, then Cas will come and lick hot chocolate off of your lips or let you lick it off of his, depending on your preference ;D xD


End file.
